Is Anybody There?
by TheQuirkyWriter
Summary: A short story in honor of Alfred's birthday. Sometimes Alfred felt so alone in his dream for independence. Like he is the only one who still believed in America. Seriously... Is anybody there? Does anybody care? Does anybody see what he sees? Rsted T because of a few swear words.


**Happy Birthday, Alfred!**

**This is based/inspired by the song 'Is Anybody There' from the musical 1776. It's a very good song and I think it fits revolutionary war!America well! So I recommend listening to it and checking out the musical as well. It's all about the creation of the Declaration of Independence. **

**Anyway, I hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

I am going to be great.

I know I will be, so why does no one else see it? Am I the only one who can see the potential of America? Am I the only one who can envision a land of freedom? Am I the only one?

"Is anybody there?"

No answer.

Because I feel so alone right now. Even my congress is divided on this issue of declaring independence from that bastard, England.

"Does anybody care?"

No answer.

Am I seriously just on my own, talking to myself right now? Will no one hear me? England… Arthur… he wants me to give up. He practically begs for me to give up my fight, _my cause,_ and to just come home to him.

But I can't do that. I still love that bastard, even though right now my resentment for him out ways that love, and whether it's familial love or… something else is beyond me. But I do know that I want his respect, and right now the only way to do that is to rebel and prove myself.

I can't stand being under his complete control. Having no say or representation in his government; it's not fair. He thinks I'm some immature child, and that this, my revolution, is some tantrum. That ass and his damn government tell me and _my _people, that we'll regret this rebellion.

I know I won't regret this. I know we will win. That America will be its own independent country! But am I the only one who can see it?

"Doesn't anyone see what I see?"

No answer.

I feel my whole body tense and tremble with frustration. I want to scream and yell! Am I the only one who still believe in the dream of America?

I cry out in frustration.

"Does no one see the fireworks? The pomp and parade of celebration? Am I the only one who hears the ring and bang of cannons sounding in victory? Is no one else able to see America and Americans standing tall and living free? Fucking free forever?" I rant, almost hysterical, but mostly angry. This is ridiculous. Has my congress given up? Have my people lost the dream of a free nation?

There's no sound. Just quiet and silence, and the sound of my breathing.

"Is anybody there?"

Silence.

"Does anybody care?"

More silence.

"Does anybody see what I see?"

I sigh and lay my head down. I'm too tired to be angry. Before I can get comfortable though, I hear the creak of the floorboards.

Someone's there.

I look up and in the darkness I see the figure of a short man. He comes closer to me and he becomes easier to see. It's John Adams. One of the representatives in my congress, he's from my colony Massachusetts. He's a lawyer and a smart one at that.

He's not very well liked around here. Many of the other representatives dislike him. They find him obnoxious. But I find him the easiest to relate to; maybe because I'm obnoxious as well.

Still, John Adams, he's the one who's been preaching and vying for independence. Since the very beginning of the revolution he's been presenting the congress with proposal of declaring independence. That's where we're the same. We both refuse to give up.

"I do, Mr. Jones. You are not alone in this."

His voice is unusually soft. I'm so used to hearing him yell and raise his voice, so it's strange to hear Mr. Adams speaking so softly.

"America will be victorious, Mr. Jones, I know it."

* * *

**Jeeze, America. Why all the questions? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this short little 4****th**** of July fic for Alfred! As for the characterization of John Adams, I used the interpretation of him from the musical '1776'. In '1776' John Adams is a short man, who is very intelligent, but is loud and a bit obnoxious. He's very stubborn and is always proposing for congress to declare independence, but since he's disliked by many, he's always shut down. There's even a song called 'But Mr. Adams' where John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin, Robert Livingston, and Roger Sherman are singing about who should write the declaration of independence and one of the lyrics is "I'm/You're obnoxious and disliked." Anyway, I hope you tell me what you think! I love the feedback!**


End file.
